Mad World
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Willow always knew she was a bit different knowing what her nationality had brought out in her. None other than a witch, but when a disturbance is felt, she had no idea of where to go other than to an old family friend to find out what it is and runs into none other than the Winchester Brothers. Book 1 of Just a Bit Witchy.
1. Prologue

Mad World

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Willow always knew she was a bit different knowing what her nationality had brought out in her. None other than a witch, but when a disturbance is felt, she had no idea of where to go other than to an old family friend to find out what it is and runs into none other than the Winchester Brothers. Book 1 of Just a Bit Witchy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Willow.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the 9th series that I'm working on for Supernatural. I bet you guys can figure out how many series I'll be posting for the 15 years that they've given us this wonderful show. I'm actually hoping that you guys won't hate me too much for doing fifteen different series. I hope that you guys will enjoy some more than others which is okay in my eyes. This one will be a bit different due to the fact that this is another Witch story… So I'm hoping that you like it. Without further ado Mad World Prologue.

**Prologue**

May 14, 2009

Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania

A young woman sat on her couch as she lightly waved her hand over the pot that didn't have anything in it, only to have a few seconds later to have flowers bloom slowly. For as long as she could remember she had this special gift and her family only told one person and had him sworn to protect her, Bobby Singer.

The air left her lungs when she felt a change in the air. It was much more electicfied than she had ever felt it before. Her eyes stopped glowing purple and went back to the bright blue that was her natural color. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she rushed to the window of her home. Never had she had felt a change like that in her life, and it scared her. She quickly walked to the table and grabbed her phone. She looked through the contacts and hit the only one that was under B.

She nervously began to pace back and forth as she waited for her call to be answered. Her mind went a mile a minute to think of what was going on.

"_Willow is that you girl?" A male voice rang out on the other end, worry lacing his voice._

"Bobby."

"_Oh girl it is so good to hear your voice. Haven't heard from you in years."_

"I thought it was best to lay low Bobby, you know how much hunters hate my kind." Willow said softly. "But that's not the reason I'm calling to check on you or to even that tell you about me." She tangled her hand into her brown hair. "What the hell is going on out there Bobby?"

"_You felt the disturbance didn't you?" _

"Of course I felt it, what the hell is going on Bobby. Nothing has ever felt like that in all my years of being alive."

"_Those idjits." Bobby muttered under his breath. "You remember me talking about the Winchesters correct."_

"Boys Sam and Dean right?" She asked with her brows furrowing. "Bobby what the hell is this all about? I'm really worried, it knocked the air out of my lungs."

"_They jump started the apocalypse." _

"They did what? Bobby… that's deadly."

"_Tell me something I don't already know."_

"I'm coming to your place."

"_Girl you know you'll have to lay low." _

"Honestly, Bobby, I could care less what those two think of a witch coming into your home. I'm coming to help."

"_You're putting a target on your back."_

"I do every single day Bobby. I'll be there soon." She hung up her phone not allowing Bobby to get a word in. She took a breath knowing that this was the hardest thing that she was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of it. Please don't just fave the stories. I would really like to know how I'm doing… Even if it's one review. I want to make these stories worth everything. So please leave a review. I hope to have the next part out as soon as I can. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Mad World. I hope that you guys will enjoy this as much as I have with writing this.

Sora Kimiki: I'm glad that you love this story already. I hope that this next part doesn't disappoint you.

Skellington: I can't reveal what Bobby will be to Willow, but it will be revealed in this chapter. So I hope that you enjoy it.

Romance Lover: Yes that is correct. It kind of does make you wonder what she had been doing all these years. I hope that you enjoy this next part.

Kitty-Chan: Yes, she is a different character. I hope that you like this next part. I'm always worried about failing you guys. I hope I don't fail.

**Chapter 1**

I Wanna

Bobby gripped the wheel as he drove the Impala down the road looking out of the corner of his eyes at the young woman that sat next to him.

"You know Bobby I didn't have to come with you on this trip…" Willow said looking over at him as she tangled her hand in her hair.

"I couldn't just leave you there." Bobby stated as he drove. He couldn't just leave her behind at his home while he tried to get to the brothers.

Willow pursed her lips together in worry. "You could've Bobby… they're not going to like me being with you…" She said softly still afraid of what was going to happen. She knew that the brothers didn't know who she was and that was all the more dangerous. "They don't know me… they know you… and I've heard stories of them Bobby. They aren't all that trusting."

"What have you heard about those boys?" Bobby questioned wondering what she had heard other than what he had told her in the past about the brothers. He hadn't really told her much about John's boys other than that they were hunters and that was about it.

"Things through the grapevine Bobby… it's not like I would put myself out there and in danger… last thing I need is someone killing me because of what I am…"

"You're not a bad witch and those boys will see it."

Willow looked up at him with a look of I doubt that. She simply then shook her head. "I don't know about that Bobby. I'm a witch and from what I heard… they like to kill witches because they think that all witches are bad which isn't the case. Not in the least bit."

"They won't hurt you, Willow. I'll see to that."

Willow took a soft breath and looked out the window, her fingers nervously twitching as Bobby drove. She could only hope that it wouldn't end badly.

SPNSPN

Bobby stood outside of the motel room with Willow that he had knocked on. He looked up when Dean opened the door.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said softly looking at the man that he called his father figure. He had to admit that he was really happy to see him.

Bobby pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you boys all in one piece." He said slapping Dean on the back. He then hugged Sam who was grinning.

Willow nervously looked around the room as Dean closed the door.

"You weren't followed, were you?" Dean questioned as he eyed the young woman that was with Bobby.

"You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?"

Sam laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "You heard."

"I heard, Romeo. So… sword of Michael, huh?"

Willow pursed her lips together as she nervously looked around some more.

"You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean questioned in hopes that was the case.

Willow let out a soft scoff causing Dean to look at her.

"You better friggin' hope so." Bobby said as he opened the book that he had that had a picture of Michael surround by other angels.

"Bobby who is this?" Dean questioned gesturing to Willow.

"Sam, Dean, this is my god-daughter, Willow."

"Wait a minute… god-daughter?" Sam questioned as his brows furrowed. "How come we never have heard of you?"

Willow crossed her arms as she leaned against the table. "Because I don't feel like being shot at by witch killing bullets."

"Wait what?" Dean questioned as he looked over at her with wide eyes.

"You heard me…"

"Don't you dare think about shooting at her boy." Bobby said as he brought up the page that he was looking for. "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got."

Sam flipped to another painting and saw that Michael had a very feminine face.

"You kidding me? Tough? That guy looks like Cate Blanchett." Dean said crossing his arms as he looked at the painting.

"Well, I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley, believe me. He commands the heavenly host. During the last big dust-up upstairs, he's the one who booted Lucifer's ass to the basement. Did it with that sword." Bobby said pointing to the sword that was in Michael's hand. "So if we can find it…"

"We can kick the devil's ass all over again. Alright. So, where do we start?" Sam asked softly as he rubbed his mouth softly.

"Divvy up and start reading… try to make sense of Chuck's nonsense."

Sam slowly got up to his feet and headed towards a pile of old books. He stared at the books for a long moment not reaching for them.

Willow's brows furrowed together as she watched the younger brother. She could see the regret and remorse on his face.

"Kid? You alright?" Bobby questioned wondering if Sam truly was okay.

Sam turned and faced Bobby swallowing the thick lump that had formed in his throat. "No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry."

"Sam…" Dean said looking at his brother with a worried look on his face. He knew that Sam was blaming himself for what had happened.

"Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal." Sam said softly looking up with tears in his eyes.

Willow pursed her lips together. She didn't know how bad this truly was.

"Sam, stop it."

"I killed her, and I set Lucifer free."

"You what?" Bobby said as he looked at Sam.

"You guys warned me about Ruby, the demon blood, but I didn't listen. I brought this on."

Dean stood there saying nothing to his younger brother.

Bobby got up and walked closer to the younger boy who was a son to him. "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing you don't get forgiven, boy. If by some miracle, we pull this off… I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

"Bobby…" Willow said softly.

Sam nodded his head softly. "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there."

"Yeah. You do that."

"Bobby."

Bobby turned and looked at Willow. "What Willow?"

"I'm going with him." She stated.

"What?"

"Bobby… look… he didn't need that…" Willow said as she shook her head following Sam out of the room.

Bobby let out a breath and rubbed his face in agitation.

"So that's your goddaughter…" Dean said softly.

Bobby nodded his head. "And she's god damned stubborn too. Like her damn mother…"

"But a witch Bobby…"

"Boy don't you sass me… she's not a bad witch."

"She's not?"

"No she's not."

SPNSPN

Sam walked down the sidewalk towards the church with Willow in tow. "You didn't have to come with me."

Willow stuck her hands in her pockets as she walked with Sam. "Now, that's where you're wrong Sam. I know what it is like to be the odd one out… but Bobby… he never really meant it…" She said softly as she walked with him. She took a soft breath as she pulled her one hand out of her pocket to rub her face.

"But you don't even know me." Sam said softly as he looked over at her.

"You may not know me Sam, but Bobby had given me a lot of information on you guys other than what I had heard through the witch's grapevine…"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "You're not a bad witch?"

Willow shook her head. "I don't really have a mean bone in my body. So I guess I don't fit the witch perspective of things." She said as she continued to walk with him. "But this happening… this isn't your fault… a demon had the wool pulled over your eyes and you'll have to make it up to Bobby and your brother…"

"But…"

"Sam… I'm here to help you…" Willow said softly. "I want to be your friend."

Sam looked at her with a curious gaze wondering why she even had wanted to be his friend.

SPNSPN

Sam and Willow arrived back to the motel room only to find Bobby bleeding on the floor and Dean getting beaten up.

"No!" Sam yelled in shock. He couldn't believe that this had happened.

"Heya, Sammy. You miss me? 'Cause I sure missed you."

"Meg?"

Meg grins at Sam only to cause him to swing and miss her. Meg kicked in the crotch and knocked him to the ground. "It's not so easy without those super-special demon powers, huh, Sammy?"

Willow narrowed her eyes. "Oi!" She yelled as she used her magic to retrieve the knife from Bobby's body and it floated in mid air. The knife glowed purple as it floated.

Meg slowly backed away as the male demon was stabbed in the chest with the floating knife missing Dean. Meg screamed and smoked out of the woman causing her to collapse.

Dean pulled the knife out of the male demon looking at Willow with a bewildered look on his face.

Willow swallowed the lump in her throat before rushing over to her godfather. "Damn it Bobby. Why the hell did you do that…" She muttered as she quickly removed the over shirt she wore, to reveal a tank top. She pushed on the wound to try to slow the bleeding.

SPNSPN

The three of them rushed into the hospital, Dean and Sam carrying Bobby.

"Need some help here!" Dean yelled to the nurses knowing that this was crucial for them to get him checked out and saved.

"What happened?" The nurse questioned as she rushed over.

"He was stabbed." Sam said out of breath.

"Can we get a gurney?"

Two nurses rushed a gurney over to where Bobby.

"Hang on, Bobby. Hang in there. You're gonna be okay."

They got Bobby onto the gurney and they rushed off with him.

The three of them tried to follow but the nurse stopped them. "Just wait here."

"We can't just leave him." Sam said looking at the nurse with wide eyes.

"Just don't move. I've got questions." She said before leaving.

Dean looked at Sam. "Sammy, we got to go."

"No. No way, Dean." Sam said looking at his brother.

"The demons heard where the sword is. We got to get to it before they do, if we're not too late already. Come on!" Dean said leaving.

Sam looked at Willow who had blood all over her.

Willow looked up and quickly followed Dean causing the younger brother to follow her.

SPNSPN

The three entered with shot guns of John's lockup that he had. They noticed that there were a bunch of demons sprawled across the floor.

"I see you told the demons where the sword is." Zachariah said looking at Dean.

The three of them turn seeing Zachariah with two other angels.

"Oh, thank god. The angels are here." Dean said with a snarky tone not liking the idea that they were there.

"And to think… they could have grabbed it any time they wanted." Zachariah waved his hand to close the door. "It was right in front of them."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked gripping his gun tightly.

"We may have planted that particular piece of prophecy inside Chuck's skull, but it happened to be tru. We did lose the Michael sword. We truly couldn't find it. Until now. You've just hand-delivered it to us."

"We don't have anything."

Willow narrowed her eyes not liking how the angel was talking to Sam and Dean both.

"It's you, chucklehead. You're the Michael sword."

Dean stared at Zachariah like he had grown another head. There was no way that he was the Michael sword.

Willow swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the angel gripping her hands tightly at her sides.

"What, you thought you could actually kill Lucifer? You simpering was of insecurity and self-loathing? No. You're just human, Dean. And not much of one."

"What do you mean, I'm the sword?"

"You're Michael's weapon. Or, rather, his… receptacle."

"I'm a vessel?"

"You're _the _vessel. Michael's vessel."

"How? Why-why me?"

"Because you're chosen! It's a great honor, Dean."

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, life as an angel condom. That's real fun. I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Joking. Always joking. Well, no more jokes." Zachariah raised his one hand, fingers like a gun and pointed to Dean and then quickly shifted to Sam. "Bang."

A loud crunch and Sam fell to the ground. "God!"

Willow quickly grabbed him as he shouted in pain.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Keep mouthing off, I'll break more than his legs. I am completely and utterly through screwing around. The war has begun. We don't have our general. That's bad. Now, Michael is going to take this vessel and lead the final charge against the adversary. You understand me."

"How many humans dies in the crossfire, huh? A million? Five, ten?"

"Probably more. If Lucifer goes unchecked, you know how many die? All of them. He'll roast the planet alive." Zachariah said looking at Dean with a sour look on his face not liking the idea that Dean wasn't doing what he was telling him to do.

"There's a reason you're telling me this instead of just nabbing me. You need my consent. Michael needs my say so to ride around in my skin."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Well, there's got to be another way."

"There's no other way. There must be a battle. Michael must defeat the serpent. It is written."

"Yeah, maybe. But, on the other hand… eat me. The answer's no."

"Okay how about this? Your friend Bobby… we know he's gravely injured. Say yes, and we'll heal him. Say no, he'll never walk again."

Sam glanced up at his brother.

"No."

"Then how about we heal you from… stage-four stomach cancer?"

Dean doubled over in pain coughing. He spat into palm blood. "No."

"Then let's get really creative. Uh, let's see how… Sam does without his lungs."

Dean turned to look at Sam who was gasping for breath.

"Are we having fun yet? You're going to say yes, Dean."

"Just kill us."

"Kill you? Oh, no I'm just getting started."

Willow snuck around and blasted one of the angels into a dagger causing light flashing. Her eyes went wide as she looked at a man wearing a trenchcoat.

The other angel went to fight Castiel and he was able to win the fight by killing him as well.

Zachariah stared at Castiel with wide eyes.

Castiel moved closer towards him.

"How are you…"

"Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question. 'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?"

"No. That's not possible."

"It scares you. Well it should. Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice." Castiel barked out the order.

Zachariah vanished.

Sam looked up and around surprised.

The brothers stood up looking at Castiel with wide eyes.

Castiel looked them over seeing Willow going over to them. He watched her look them over with a furious gaze that he had never seen in a human like this before. "You two need to be more careful."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get that. Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought."

"I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you." Castiel put his hand on Dean's chest before putting his other hand on Sam's chest.

Both boys gasped.

"What the hell was that?"

"An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel creation, including Lucifer." Castiel looked at Willow.

"What, did you have to brand us with it?" Dean questioned looking at Castiel.

"No. I carved it into your ribs."

"Hey, Cas. Were you really dead?" Sam asked softly wondering if that was true.

"Yes."

"How are you back?"

Castiel then vanished.

Willow let out a soft breath. "So angels are dicks, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Dean said looking over at her. "You shouldn't have gone with us… you would have gotten killed."

Willow shrugged her shoulders. "It takes a little more than a lack luster angel to take me down Dean… We should get back though… Bobby…"

SPNSPN

Sam, Dean, and Willow stood near the window looking out it.

"Unlikely to walk again!? Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!" Bobby yelled which caused the doctor to flee the room. "I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" Bobby looked over at the three of them. "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean said softly hoping that he would be right with what he said.

Willow swallowed the lump in her throat.

"So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?" Sam asked softly feeling like they had lost the battle.

"Well… We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned."

"What if we win?"

Bobby stared at Dean.

Sam turned to face his brother.

Willow's brows furrowed. "You sound too confident with that Dean." She said softly.

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they have to get the hell off it. We'll take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our damn selves."

"And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?" Bobby questioned narrowing his eyes thinking Dean was being way too over confident with the idea.

"I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said." Dean said patting Bobby on the shoulder. "Listen you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

Dean headed for the door.

Sam slowly went to follow.

"Sam?"

Sam stopped in his tracks to look back at Bobby.

"I was awake. I know what I said back there. I just want you to know that… that _was _the demon talking. I ain't cutting you out boy. Not ever."

Sam let out a soft sigh. "Thanks Bobby."

"You're welcome. I deserve a damn medal for this, but...you're welcome."

The brother left leaving Willow in the room with Bobby.

Bobby looked at Willow. "You could've gone with them." He said softly knowing that Willow was staying behind for a reason.

Willow shook her head softly as she sat down next to his bed. "I'm not leaving you Bobby." She said softly as she ran her hand through her hair. "Those two…" She let out a soft breath. "Those two need time with one another… they need to talk… I could feel it…"

Bobby blinked a few times. "What?"

"I could feel that they needed to talk… and they didn't need some simpering witch following them…" She admitted softly.

Bobby took a soft breath. "Okay. But you look like hell girl."

"I know Bobby. I was trying to stop you from bleeding out. I think I can say I did a pretty damn good job."

Bobby patted her arm lightly with his hand. "I can say you did." Bobby said with a firm nod of his head.

Willow smiled a small weak smile. She was glad that Bobby had thought that she had done a good job. It truly did mean a lot of saving his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Mad World. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think in a review. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I'm not sure how soon I'll have an update for this fic out, but I'm trying my best to update each one of my fics. Just remember reviews keep me writing. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Mad World. I know that you guys like the idea of Willow. I hope that you guys like this next chapter of Mad World.

Romance Lover: I'm glad that you like Willow. And no I don't blame the brothers for being leery of Willow since she is a witch.

Skellington: I'm glad that you can't wait to see what happens in this chapter. I'm sure you'll like this chapter.

Kitty-Chan: I'm glad that you like Willow. I hope that you like this next part.

**Chapter 2**

Damn Mess

Willow stood in the room watching her Godfather. Her lips were pursed together into a thin line. She hadn't even noticed that the brothers were behind her talking. Her heart ached that Bobby hadn't been the same, and it had been three days. She had been worried about him, even since she had seen him stabbing himself with the knife to kill the demon that was inside of him. She turned her head when she saw a new man with the brows.

Her brows furrowed together as she looked at the trench coat wearing man.

"Cell phone, Cas? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean questioned looking at the man.

"You're hidden from angels now… all angels. I won't be able to simply…"

"Enough foreplay." Bobby snapped causing the three men to look at him.

Willow looked at her godfather with a worried look on her face. She hadn't expected him to say something like that.

"Get over here and lay your damn hands on."

No one moved to go towards Bobby.

"Get healing. Now." Bobby said looking over his shoulder.

"I can't." Castiel said softly.

Bobby turned his chair to face Castiel. "Say again?"

Castiel came up to Bobby. "I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can't."

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap for the rest of my life? Her I can understand. She doesn't have the large arsel of power like you do." Bobby snapped narrowing his eyes at Castiel.

"I'm sorry."

Willow looked down. It took everything in her power to keep him from bleeding out. She moved towards the brothers knowing that this was hard on them all.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby said before wheeling himself to look back out the window.

Dean turned to Sam and Willow to look at the two of them. "At least he's talking now."

"I heard that." Bobby snapped not bothering to look at them.

Castiel came back over to them. "I don't have much time. We need to talk."

"Okay." Dean said looking over at him.

"You plan to kill Lucifer."

Willow blinked a few times wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yeah. You want to help?"

Castiel shook his head. "No. It's foolish. It can't be done."

Willow blinked a few times.

"Oh. Thanks for the support." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"But I believe I have a solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse."

"Who's that?" Sam asked in confusion.

"The one who resurrected me and put you on that airplane. The one who began everything."

"God…" Willow said looking at Castiel.

Castiel nodded his head.

The brothers looked at Castiel a bit skeptical.

"I'm gonna find God." Castiel said with a nod of his head.

Dean closed the door looking at Castiel. "God?"

"Yes."

"God."

"Yes! He isn't in heaven. He has to be somewhere."

"Try New Mexico. I hear he's on a tortilla."

Willow let out a breath looking at Dean before shaking her head.

"No, he's not on any flatbread."

"Listen, Chuckles, even if there is a God, he is either dead… and that's a generous theory…"

"He's out there, Dean." Castiel said cutting off Dean.

"Or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us."

Castiel glared at Dean with narrowed eyes.

"I mean, look around you, man. The world is in the toilet. We are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut. Alright?"

"Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win." Castiel said looking at them.

"Even if we find God… who says that he's going to be so willing to help out?" Willow asked finally speaking up for the first time since Castiel's arrival.

"It's a pipe dream, Cas."

Castiel advanced on Dean. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You are your brother destroyed the world…"

Sam looked down feeling rather ashamed.

"And lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself."

Bobby looked at Castiel. "You didn't drop in to tear us a new hole." Bobby began.

Willow looked at the disgruntled angel. "What is it that you want?" She questioned putting her hands onto her hips.

"I did come for something. An amulet." Castiel said looking at Bobby and Willow.

"An amulet? What kind?" Willow asked as she cocked her hip to the side as she looked at Castiel wondering what type of amulet. She knew many.

"Very rare. Very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him."

"A God EMF?"

Castiel nodded his head.

"I've never heard of anything like that."

Bobby nodded his head. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about. I got nothing like that."

"I know you don't." Castiel looked at Dean and then dropped his gaze to Dean's amulet and then back up.

"What, this?" Dean questioned in confusion.

"May I borrow it?"

"No." Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean. Give it to me."

Dean is silent, but he realized that Castiel was serious. He thought it over he takes off the amulet. "Alright, I guess." Dean held it out to Castiel before pulling back his hand away from Castiel who reached for it. "Don't lose it."

Castiel took it.

"Great. Now I feel naked."

"I'll be in touch."

Dean nodded his head and glanced to Sam and Willow. He looked back and Castiel was gone.

Sam let out a soft breath.

"When you find God, tell him to send legs!"

Willow looked at Bobby. "Bobby."

Bobby held up his hand silencing her.

SPNSPN

Bobby picked up the phone that was ringing. "Hello?" His brows furrowed looking at the girl that was like his niece. "I can't hear you."

"Bobby?" Willow asked in concerned of her godfather.

"Where are you? Colora… Colorado? River Pass, Colorado? Rufus? You there? Ruf... Rufus?"

"Bobby?" Willow said, her brows furrowing.

"Rufus is in trouble." Bobby told them.

Willow nodded her head. "We'll go where Rufus is." She said softly to her godfather.

SPNSPN

Willow looked out the window with her arms crossed. She knew Rufus well due to how often she was over at Bobby's place before she went underground, hiding herself from the world.

Dean drove over a bridge, but stopped short of the bridge that isn't there.

The three of them got out of the car.

"What the hell…" Willow questioned as she looked at the ruined bridge.

Dean kicked a rock over the edge. "This is the only road in or out." Dean grumbled some.

Sam pulled out his cell phone and held it up. "No signal."

"Rufus was right. Demons got this place locked down."

Willow took a breath. "That's just wonderful." She said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Looks like we're hiking in." Sam said letting out a soft breath.

"And the hits just keep on coming."

"Oh don't complain." Willow said as she walked back to the car.

Dean let out a soft breath as he walked back to the car with Sam.

SPNSPN

They walked along the street carrying guns, and bags scanning the area. No one was outside showing signs of life.

Willow pursed her lips together feeling something deep down in her body something was wrong. But she wasn't sure how to tell the brothers that she could feel something was wrong. It was like the area was sick. "This is too creepy… this is like a deserted town." She said as she walked slowly with them.

Dean noticed a sporting goods store called Big Louie's. He ducked down to examine the car.

The other two slowly came over to the car both had their guns ready just in case something came out to attack them.

Sam shook his head seeing the car was empty.

The three of them continued on slowly. They noticed another car and it was empty as well. Whatever had happened there… it tore through the area fairly fast. They stopped when they noticed a gleaming red classic Mustang.

Sam and Willow moved when they saw it was empty.

Dean admired it for a moment and whistled softly.

They continued to move slowly looking around to see if there was anyone around. They heard a gun cock.

Dean whipped around leveling his shotgun.

Sam and Willow turned.

Dean lowered his gun.

"Ellen?" Sam questioned with wide eyes looking at her.

"Hello, boys. And Willow haven't seen you in years."

Willow lowered her head some knowing that her being in hiding had cut her ties with almost everyone.

Dean glanced back at his brother and Willow.

Ellen lowered her gun and she moved closer to them.

"Ellen, what the heck is going on here?"

Ellen splashed Dena in the face with holy water raising her gun.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment letting Ellen see that the water wasn't boiling or burning him. "We're us."

Ellen lowered gun and walked between them to the church.

SPNSPN

There was a devil's trap drawn inside of the doorway and line of salt across the threshold. They walked across it with no problem.

Ellen turned and looked at them. "Real glad to see you boys." She hugged Dean and then pulled back slapping him. "The can of whoopass I ought to open on you."

"Ow!"

"You can't pick up the phone? What are you, allergic to giving me peace of mind? I got to find out that you're alive from Rufus?" Ellen said giving him a peace of her mind.

"Sorry, Ellen."

"Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ellen looked at Willow. "And you."

"Sorry Ellen… you knew I was in hiding… meaning no contacting anyone…"

Ellen pulled her into a hug. "I know sweetie." She slowly pulled away and turned to lead them further inside of the church.

Dean glanced at Willow and Sam and they followed her down the stairs. "What's going on, Ellen?"

"More than I can handle alone." Ellen explained to them as she walked.

"How many demons are there?" Sam asked worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Pretty much the whole town, minus the dead people and these guys." Ellen said stopping at a closed door and turned back. "So, this is it, right? End times?"

The three of them glanced at one another.

"It's got to be."

"Seems like it." Sam said softly.

Ellen knocked on the door. "It's me." Ellen called out before the door opened revealing the survivors.

They entered the rom and the door was closed behind them.

"This is Sam and Dean. They're brothers and Willow my Goddaughter. They're hunters. Here to help."

"You guys hip to this whole demon thing?" Austin asked looking at the three of them.

"Yeah. Are you?" Dean questioned looking around the room knowing that none of these people truly knew.

"My wife's eyes turned black. She came at me with a brick. Kind of makes you embrace the paranormal." Roger brought his right hand to his chin.

Dean looked over to Ellen. "Alright, catch us up."

"I doubt I know much more than you. Rufus called. Said he was in town investigating omens. All of a sudden, the whole town was possessed. Me and Jo were nearby…"

"You're hunting with Jo?" Dean questioned his brows furrowing as he looked at Ellen, surprised to hear the news that Ellen was willingly hunting.

"Yeah, for a while now. We got here, and the place… well, the place was like you see it. Couldn't find Ruus, then me and Jo got separated. I was out looking when I found you three."

Willow took a soft breath rubbing her mouth. She knew that it wasn't a good sign that Jo had gotten seperate from her mom.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Dean said looking up at Ellen knowing that Ellen wanted to find her daughter.

"Either way, these people cannot just sit here." Sam said looking over seeing the group of people that was hidden in the church.

The pregnant woman looked up startled while Roger continued to play with his wedding band.

"We got to get them out now."

"No, it's not that easy. I've been trying. We already made a run for it once." Ellen said shaking her head looking at the younger Winchester boy.

"What happened?" Willow asked looking up at Ellen. Her brows furrowing together in worry.

"There used to be twenty of us." Ellen explained to them.

The three of them checking the room besides the four of them there was only ten left.

"Well there's four of _us _now…" Dean said looking back at Ellen.

"You don't know what it's like out there. Demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover everybody." Ellen said shaking her head.

"What if we get everyone guns?" Sam questioned thinking.

"What, are you gonna arm up baby bump over here?" Dean questioned not liking the idea that Sam had.

"More salt we can fire at once, more demons we can keep away."

Dean glanced at his brother and then to the pastor. "There's a sporting goods store we passed on Main on the way in. I bet they got guns."

They dropped their bags.

"Alright. You stay. We'll go." Sam said looking at Ellen.

"What about…"

"If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back." Willow said looking at Ellen.

Austin opened the door and the three of them left the room.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Hold on."

They stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Willow blinked a few times in confusion.

"Why don't I just go?"

"What? Alone?" Sam questioned his eyes wide. He hadn't expected his brother to say that.

Willow pursed her lips softly as she looked at the older brother.

"Well, yeah. Somebody's gotta stay here and start giving them Shotgun 101."

"Yeah. Ellen." Sam said as he went to go up the stairs.

Dean reached out and stopped him. "No, no, no. It's gonna go a lot faster if you and Willow stay and help, okay?"

"While you go and get guns and salt and look for Jo and Rufus? That's stupid." Sam said looking at his brother with hurt look on his face.

"I can handle it."

Sam thought about it for a moment and then realized what Dean was doing. "You don't want me going out there."

"I didn't say that."

"Around demons."

"I didn't say that."

"Fine, then let's go." Sam said as he headed up the stairs.

Willow took a soft breath as she walked up the stairs. She knew that this was a mess now and they hadn't even started doing anything yet. She pursed her lips together as they left the church.

Sam looked at Dean. "I'll get the salt. You get the guns." He then looked at Willow.

"I'll look for Jo and Rufus."

"We'll go together." Dean said looking at them.

"Dean, it's right there. Can we at least do this like professionals?" Sam questioned raising his gun before heading towards the Quick-Mart at the corner.

Dean let out a breath watching him go.

Willow simply shook her head as she walked away slinging her gun over her shoulder. She needed to find out what was going on in the city… it didn't feel like that there was anything going on here that was dealing with demons. She pursed her lips together as she took a breath. There was something much bigger and larger going on in the city… and whatever it was… it was worse than demons. And she was a bit scared to find out.

She began to walk down the sidewalk not even noticing that something was going to go very wrong for her, and the brothers. She felt something hit the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a hard thump.

SPNSPN

Willow's eyes slowly opened seeing Sam across from her who was struggling against his binds.

"Willow...I'm glad to see you're awake." Sam said looking at her with a thankful look on his face.

Willow groaned softly as she noticed that Jo and Rufus were in the room. She saw that Jo had a gallon jug of water.

"Uh-Uh. No way you two are getting out of those. Did you up myself. You're stuck right where I want, you evil son of a bitches." Rufus then backhanded Sam.

Jo splashed some water on Sam's face and then looked at him confused.

Rufus's grabbed Sam's neck forcing his head back.

"Uncle Rufus no…" Willow called out to him afraid of what would happen to him.

"No, wait, wait, wait."

Jo put the jug down and went over and held his head back.

"Just, just wait."

Rufus poured salt on Sam's face and into his mouth. "Exorcisamus te, exorcisamus te, omis satanica…"

"Stop!"

"Omnis immundum…"

"Please!" Willow yelled as her eyes began to glow a light purple but it was fading slowly due to the handcuffs that were on her. She let out a soft yelp as she felt a shock go through her body.

"Please! Come on!" Sam said pleading with Jo and Rufus.

"Omnis immundus…" Rufus stopped when he noticed that nothing was happening.

Jo released him and picked up the water jug.

"Look! Something's not right! Do you see that?"

Jo splashed Sam in the face and he spat out a mouthful of water.

"Come on! Stop! Listen to me!"

Jo moved away to talk to Rufus.

"Sam there is something wrong… something darker than demons." Willow said slumping forward a tiny bit.

"Willow are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I got cuffs on me that drain my powers… I'm not okay…"

Sam looked over seeing Rufus was looking over his shoulder at him. "Look, listen to me, something's not right!" Sam yelled trying to get them to listen. "You can see that. Please. Please. Just listen to me."

SPNSPN

Willow slowly lifted her head to look up at Sam. Both of them were still tied to the chair.

Roger came into the room looking at them.

Sam looked up at Roger. "Who the hell are you?"

Roger took his glasses off.

"What are you?" Willow said as she slowly looked up.

"You caught me. Popped in to watch. I can hustle like that." Roger said with a smile.

"So, the Roger everyone around here knows, the real Roger?" Sam said looking up at him.

"Buried in a ditch."

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded.

Roger closed the door and moved another chair before sitting down in it.

"So who are you?" Willow asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Here's a hint. I was in Germany. Then in Germany. Then in the Middle East. I was in Darfur when my beeper went off. I'm waiting to hook up with my siblings. I've got three. We're going to have so much fun together."

Sam nodded his head realizing who it was. His eyes locked with Willow and saw she figured it out as well. "I know who you are. There aren't any demons in town, are there?"

"Nope. Just frightened people ripping out each other's throats. I really haven't have to do too much. Take out a bridge here, lay in a little hallucination there, sit back, pop some corn, watch the show. Frankly, you're really vicious little animals, Sam."

"No. You're doing this."

"Please. Last week, this was Mayberry. Now these people are stabbing each other's children."

"'Cause you made them see demons!"

"Honestly, people don't need a reason to kill each other. I mean, you seen the Irish. They're all Irish."

Willow struggled some. She was second generation Irish-American so it bothered her when War brought it up.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm a monsters. I'm jello shots at a party. I just remove inhibitions."

"I'm gonna kill you myself." Sam said as he struggled.

War laughed looking at him. "Oh, that's adorable, considering you're my poster boy." War smiled looking back at Willow who was struggling.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You can't stop thinking about it, ever since you saw it dripping off the blade of that knife."

Sam began to breath hard. "You're wrong."

Willow swallowed the lump in her throat as War looked at Sam.

"Save your protests for your brother. I can see inside your head. And man, it is one-track city in there. Blood, blood, blood. Lust for power. Same as always. You want to be strong again. But not just strong. Stronger than everybody. Good intentions… quick slide to hell, buddy boy. You feel bad now? Wait till you're thigh deep in warm corpses. Because, my friend, I'm just getting started." He said as he stood up. He put his glasses back on. "Showtime for the meatsuits. Watch this." He twisted his ring and blood flowed down his head. He kicked over his chair and dropped to the floor screaming.

The door was kicked open revealing Rufus and Jo.

War looked at them. "They did it!"

"No!" They yelled in shock.

"He said they're coming! He said they're coming to get us!"

"No, stop! Jo, Rufus, he's lying! No!"

"You shut your mouth!" Rufus yelled.

"Please! Jo! He's lying!"

Rufus then backhanded Willow causing her to shriek in pain.

SPNSPN

Willow let out a soft groan slowly lifting her head.

"Willow are you okay?" Sam questioned struggling.

"I will be once I'm out of these cuffs." She muttered softly.

The door opened revealing Dean.

"Dean. It's not demons."

"It's War." The brothers said together.

"I just can't figure out he's doing it." Dean said cutting Sam free.

"The ring."

"The ring. The ring… that's right. He turned it right before he made everybody hallucinate and go hellbitch." Dean said as he cutting Willow free.

"Right." Sam said moving quickly to where Willow was. He wrapped his arm around her to try to keep her steady on her feet.

"We got to move. Come on."

Sam quickly got Willow's handcuffs off of her.

Willow moved away rubbing her wrists. "Dean you help Rufus and the others."

Dean looked at Sam and Willow. "What are you two going to do?"

"Don't worry about it Dean." Willow said looking at the older brother. "Just please do as I say." She moved past the older brother.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and quickly followed her.

SPNSPN

Willow used her magic to slam War into his red Mustang causing him to laugh.

Dean quickly grabbed him causing him to laugh even more.

Sam drew Ruby's knife narrowing his eyes as he looked at War.

"Whoa. Okay. That's a sweet little knife. But come on. You can't kill war, kiddos."

"Oh we know."

Willow waved her hands and War's right hand slammed against the mustang.

Sam cut all four of his fingers off and the ring clinked onto the ground.

Willow panted softly as Dean leaned down and picked up the ring.

The three of them noticed that War and the Red Mustang was gone.

SPNSPN

Willow, Sam, and Dean sat at a picnic table relaxing some from what had been going on.

Dean held up the ring. "So, pit stop at Mount Doom?"

Willow rolled her eyes at his Lord of the Rings reference.

Sam was silent and then looked up at his brother. "Dean…"

"Sam, let's not."

"No, listen. This is important. I know you don't trust me."

Dean looked away.

"Just, now I realize something. I don't trust me either."

Dean looked up at him.

"From the minute I saw that blood, only thought in my head… and I tell myself it's for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it, it feels true, you know? But I think underneath… I just miss the feeling. I know how messed up that sounds, which means I know how messed up I am. Thing is, the problem isn't the demon blood, not really. I mean, I, what I did, I can't blame the blood or Ruby or… anything. The problem's me. How far I'll go. There's something in me that… scares the hell out of me, Dean. In the last couple of days, I caught another glimpse…"

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm in no shape to be hunting. I need to step back, 'cause I'm dangerous. Maybe it's just be we just… go our separate ways."

Dean thought about it for a moment. "Well, I think you're right."

"I was expecting a fight."

"The truth is I spend more time worrying about you than about doing the job right. And I just, I can't afford that, you know? Not now."

Sam nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Dean."

"I know you are, Sam."

Sam got up to his feet slowly.

"Hey, do you, uh, wanna take the Impala?"

"It's okay." He took a few steps and looked back. "Take care of yourself, Dean."

"Yeah, you too, Sammy."

Sam walked over to the Impala and grabbed his backpack out of the backseat. He walked over to a pickup truck that was parked nearby.

Dean looked over at Willow. "What about you?" He asked asked as the truck pulled away from the parking spot that it was in.

"Bobby's." Willow said putting her hands in her pockets. "I'll meet up with you at some point." She let out a soft breath. "If that's okay."

Dean nodded his head. "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Mad World. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews help with my writing. So please leave a review and what you would like to see for future chapters of this story. Until next time guys.


	4. Chapter 3

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Mad World. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. I hope that you guys will like this next part. I'm straying a bit off of the episode, but there is a good reason for it. I wanted something unique for this chapter since Willow is kind of out of the episode at the very beginning. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Mad World.

**Chapter 3**

Trouble With Research

Willow pursed her lips together as she looked through the book that was in front of her. Her hand tangled in her hair as her eyes wandered over the words on the page.

Bobby looked over at his god daughter. "Rufus keeps on calling." Bobby said bringing up the delicate subject of Rufus. He knew that something had gone wrong when she went with the boys to where Rufus was over a week ago, but he didn't have the guts to ask her what had happened.

Willow looked up at Bobby not saying a word.

Bobby let out a breath. "Willow, girl you have to talk to me… what happened when you were with those boys?"

Willow let out a soft breath and looked back down at the book. "I really don't want to talk about it Bobby…"

"Willow you're like my daughter… of course I'm worried about you."

Willow looked up at her godfather. "Bobby honestly I'm fine."

Bobby shook his head. "Dean had to carry you in here… now… what happened? I've never seen you like that ever…"

"Rufus had witch cuffs."

"He what?"

"It's not his fault Bobby… War made him do it… hell Jo did it too…" Willow shook her head. "I'll be okay. Honest."

Bobby went to say something when his phone began to ring. He picked up his phone. "Sam?" Bobby quickly put the phone on speaker phone so Willow could hear what Sam was saying.

"_Hey Bobby. How you doing?"_

"Well I ain't running any marathons, but I'll live."

_Sam laughed softly on the other end of the phone sounding exhausted. _

"Where are you?"

"_Uh, Garber, Oklahoma. I found a town up the road showing some Revelation omens."_

"What omens?"

"_All right, listen to this. 'And upon his rising there shall be hail and fire mixed with blood.'"_

"Well ain't that delightful."

"_Yeah. But we already got hailstorms and fire so I'm guessing blood can't be too far behind."_

"Okay."

"_What?"_

"There a reason you're calling?"

"_Dean didn't tell you?"_

"He told me. So did Willow. Even though she was a bit vague."

"_Yeah. So I just thought you might want to find out who's in the area and put a man on this."_

"Okay, let me see if I can think of the best hunter who might be in the immediate vicinity—oh, that'd be you."

Willow looked over at Bobby and slowly closed her book. She slowly got up to her feet biting her lower lip.

"_I can't, Bobby, I'm sitting this one out."_

"Sam—"

"_I gotta go. I'm so sorry."_

"Hold on, Sam—" Dial tone could be heard and Bobby threw his phone down in frustration. He looked over seeing Willow up on her feet. "Where do you think you're going?"

Willow took a breath as she looked at Bobby. "Sounds like Sam's in an area that he shouldn't be, Bobby… I don't know…" She put her closed hand against her chest. She closed her eyes. "I don't know… something just doesn't feel right."

Bobby took her other hand squeezing it softly. "And you want to go and see what it is?"

Willow nodded her head softly.

Bobby let out a breath. "Okay girl, but you know what you have to do…"

"I'll be careful Bobby… I promise."

Bobby pulled her down to get a hug from her. "You be careful out there… I don't want to bury you."

Willow let out a soft laugh. "I promise Bobby. You won't be losing me any time soon."

SPNSPN

Willow slowly entered the bar after an almost nine hour drive. Her lips pursed together in a thin line as she looked around. She saw Sam taking a tray of empty glasses and trash away from a table. She slowly moved around the bar being very careful not to be seen by the younger Winchester brother.

"Hey, Sam." She heard a man call out to the younger Winchester brother.

She turned her head to see that Sam was indeed ignoring him. Her brows furrowed together in worry. She knew that this wasn't a good sign because she could tell that that man and his buddies were hunters.

"Sam."

"Sam? What happened to Keith?" The woman who worked at the bar with him asked.

Sam slowly put down the tray and looked over to the woman. "Wait, what?"

The woman gestured to the man and is two companions. "He called you Sam."

"Yeah. Uh. Sam's my middle name." Sam said softly hating how the lie rolled so easily off his tongue.

The woman laughed softly. "Keith Sam? Man, I'm sorry."

"Well, actually, it's Samuel, so it's not quite as dumb as it sounds." Tim said looking over at the young woman that worked behind the bar.

"Are you guys friends?" She asked looking over at them.

"Hunting buddies. With his dad. Samuel here is quite the hunter himself." Steve said looking over at where Sam stood.

"Wow. You killed deer and things?"

"Yeah, and things." Tim said confirming with a nod of his head.

"Um. Why don't I get you guys some drinks?" Sam questioned trying to stop them from blowing his cover.

The three hunters went to go and sit at a table.

Sam put the beer in front of them and took the fourth seat at the table.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to bust you back there." Tim said tilting his head towards the bar that was in the middle of the room.

"No. It's all right. So what's up?" Sam questioned as he looked at the three hunters.

"Bobby called."

"And?"

"You were right. Major demon block party going on."

"But why? What are they up to?"

"Don't know yet." Steve said looking over at Sam.

"Bobby told us you were off limits. That true?" Reggie questioned as he took a drink of his beer.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam said with a nod of his head.

"That's fine in theory and all, but we could really use all hands on deck here." Tim said looking at the younger Winchester.

"I know you could. But I can't. I'm sorry." Sam said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Steve questioned eyeing the younger Winchester.

"It's personal."

"Look, man, what baggage is so heavy it can't be stowed away for the freaking apocalypse?" Tim said looking at the younger Winchester bewildered that he would so easily give up on a hunt.

"Like I said—"

"Yeah. You're sorry. Heard it the first time." Reggie said rolling his eyes.

"Suit yourself. More for us then, right?" Tim said looking at his friends.

"Good luck."

"But hey. Beers are on you when we get back."

"Yeah, you bet."

"Oh and by the way… Bobby said his god daughter's here in town."

Sam's jaw went slack. He hadn't expected Willow to come all the way down here. He slowly moved away from the table with the empty bottles. He slowly put them down onto the table.

"So your parents were drunk when they named you and you shoot Bambi?" Lindsey asked looking at him as she wiped down the bar.

"It's a long story." Sam admitted softly rubbing the back of his neck softly.

"That is it. Enough with the kung fu wandering the earth thing. I'm gonna buy you dinner and we're gonna talk."

"Lindsey, I can't." Sam said shaking his head. He wasn't about to put her into any sort of danger.

"No. The only way to avoid bloodshed is to say yes."

Sam let out a breath as he saw a familiar brunette heading towards the exit. He pursed his lips together as he watched her leave. He rubbed his mouth as he looked back at Lindsey.

SPNSPN

Sam took a soft breath as he saw a car he knew well parked outside of a motel. He took a soft breath and slowly walked towards the door that he had gotten from the person at the desk. He couldn't believe that Willow would come all the way there. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door lightly.

"Coming." Willow's voice rang out as she slowly went to the door. She opened the door and her blue eyes met with his multicolored hazel eyes. "Sam…"

Sam shyly looked down. "Hello Willow…"

"Come on in…" She said softly as she tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear.

Sam slowly came into the motel room worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

Willow slowly closed the door behind them. She looked up at Sam her lip automatically going between her teeth.

"What are you doing here Willow?" Sam asked softly trying his best to not look at her.

Willow put her hands behind her back. "Heard your phone call with Bobby." She admitted softly. "And you're not wanting to hunt…"

Sam let out a soft breath. "I made huge mistakes…"

"Sam… we all make mistakes." Willow said softly. "But your brother… Bobby...hell even myself… we care about you. And hell we've made mistakes."

Sam looked up at her. "You really think that?"

Willow put her hand on his arm biting her lower lip softly. "I do. We all make mistakes and in the end… all we can do is try to work forward and be family."

Sam looked down shyly. "That's why you came all this way here?"

Willow looked down shyly. "Well… yeah…" She said clearing her throat some. She honestly didn't want to tell him the full reason. "Do you mind if I come by the bar tonight?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh… you would want to stick around?"

"I saw Tim, Reggie, and Steve… I don't know… something feels off."

"Willow?"

"Please… can you just let me do this?"

Sam took a soft breath and slowly nodded his head. "Okay… I'll see you tonight…"

Willow took a soft breath knowing that it wasn't easy for Sam to say yes to her staying there. All because of the danger that she could put herself in.

SPNSPN

Sam wiped down a table while Willow sat at one of the chairs. The door chimed causing him to stop when he heard footsteps. "Bar's closed." He called before turning around. "Hey."

Tim looked at Sam looking a bit worse for wear. "Something you want to tell me, Sam?"

"What? No." Sam said shaking his head.

"You sure about that?"

"I—I don't know—jeez. Are you okay? Where are Reggie and Steve?"

"Oh, Steve's good, he's, uh, his guts are lying roadside outside the Hawley Five and Dime."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry don't cut it, Sam." Tim snapped at the younger hunter.

Willow got up to her feet.

"What do you want me to say?" Sam questioned looking at Tim his brows furrowing together.

"The truth."

Sam didn't say anything remaining silent as he looked at Tim.

"Okay, fine. Let me give you some of my own, then. We go into town, we catch ourselves a demon, we get jumped by ten more. Steve bought it."

"I'm sorry."

"Saying it twice don't make it so, Sam. You see, this demon, he, uh, he told us things. Crazy things, things about you, Sam."

"Demons lie."

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask you one last time. The truth. Now." Tim said calmly.

The door chimed and Reggie walked in hauling Lindsey into the bar.

Willow gripped her hands tightly together.

"Lindsey!"

Reggie held a knife to Lindsey's neck looking at Sam with a look of distaste on his face.

Willow slowly got up to her feet knowing that something bad was about to go down and it wouldn't end well by how things were going at that moment.

"What's going on?" Lindsey asked in a panic looking at Sam for help.

"Just take it easy, okay? Put the knife down." Sam said softly trying his best to diffuse the situation the best that he could. He knew that it probably wouldn't end so easily like he wanted it to. The last thing that he wanted was someone to get hurt.

Reggie put the knife down onto the bar, but he kept a hold of Lindsey not releasing her to Sam.

"It's true. What the demons said, it's all true." Sam admitted not liking the fact that he had to admit the truth to fellow hunters.

"Keep going." Tim demanded looking at Sam. He wanted to hear what was left.

"Why? You gonna hate me any less? Am I gonna hate myself any less? What do you want?" Sam demanded questioning the older hunter.

"I want to hear you say it."

"I did it. I started the apocalypse." Sam finally admitted what he had done. It was something that he wasn't proud about. Not in the least bit, it still hurt that his own brother couldn't trust him, but he also couldn't trust himself. He couldn't believe that Willow was there and she trusted him.

Tim held up a test tube of red thick liquid.

Sam stared at it for a few moments. "What is that?"

"What do you think it is? It's go juice, Sammy boy."

"Get that away from me." Sam demanded.

"Away from you? No. This is for you. Hell if that demon wasn't right as rain. Down the hatch, son."

"You're insane."

"Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna drink this, Hulk out, and you're gonna waste every one of the demon scum that killed my best friend." Tim nodded to Lindsey to whom Reggie had now handcuffed to the bar. "Or she dies."

"You wouldn't do that."

"It's funny how watching your best friend die changes that."

Reggie and Tim advanced on Sam who moved back.

"Come on, you know you want it, Sam. Just reach out and take it."

Reggie charged at Sam, who tossed him into the pool table. Tim quickly joined in with Reggie. The both of them held him down and poured the demon blood into his mouth and held his mouth closed so he would swallow the thick blood. They dropped him and backed away from Sam.

Sam got up to his feet.

Willow swallowed the lump in her throat.

"There, was that really so bad?"

Sam spat it into Tim's eye and began to pound Tim and Reggie both. He then grabbed Tim slamming him into the bar before taking Reggie's knife and holding it to his throat. He noticed that Lindsey was watching, scared. He then suddenly threw Tim over to Reggie. "Go."

"Don't think we won't be back."

Willow looked over at Tim and her eyes glowed purple. "GO!" She yelled her voice calm and cool, her hands clenched at her sides.

"Don't think I won't be here." Sam said as the two men rushed out of the bar in a panic.

Willow took a soft breath as her eyes went back to blue. She looked over at Sam before slowly coming over to him. "You alright?"

Sam nodded his head.

"Go check on her… she can't be none too comfortable in those handcuffs."

Sam nodded his head softly knowing that was very true.

SPNSPN

Sam slept alone on his bed while Willow slept on the couch curled up into a little ball sound asleep.

"Sam. Sam." Jessica's voice rang out softly.

Sam slowly woke up and looked around the room and saw that Jess was back. Perhaps the last few years were a nightmare for him. He kissed her neck softly.

She slowly rolled over to face him. "So. This is your life now? Think you can just live forever with your head buried in the sand?" She asked running her thumb over Sam's chin softly.

"I love you, Jess." He said softly as he sat up in bed turning away from Jess, who slowly sat up too. "God knows how much I miss you, too. But you're wrong. People can change. There is reason for hope."

"No, Sam. There isn't." Jess said softly putting her hand on his shoulder morphing into Lucifer.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you freed me."

Sam turned seeing Lucifer in the spot where Jess once was. He stood up and backed away slowly towards the couch where Willow slept soundly.

"That's right. You know who I am."

"Lucifer." He said softly swallowing the lump in his throat.

"You are a hard one to find, Sam. Harder than most humans. I don't suppose you'd tell me where you are?"

"What do you want with me?"

"Thanks to you, I walk the earth. I want to give you a gift. I want to give you everything."

"I don't want anything from you." Sam said shaking his head as he moved further back towards the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Sam, I, I really am, but Nick here is just an improvisation. Plan B. He can barely contain me without spontaneously combusting."

"What are you talking about?"

Lucifer stood up and moved closer to Sam. "Why do you think you were in that chapel? You're the one, Sam. You're my vessel. My true vessel."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. That'll never happen."

"I'm sorry, but it will. I will find you. And when I do, you will let me in. I'm sure of it."

"You need my consent."

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course. I'm an angel."

"I will kill myself before letting you in."

"I'll just bring you back." Lucifer let out a soft sigh. "Sam. My heart breaks for you. The weight on your shoulders, what you've done, what you still have to do. It is more than anyone could bear. If there was some other way...but there isn't. I will never lie to you. I will never trick you. But you will say yes to me. That witch on your shoulder can always be with you." Lucifer said looking over to where Willow was shifting in her sleep. "Pity she's a witch… she would make a good queen of Hell."

"You're wrong."

"I'm not. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"Why me?"

"Because it had to be you, Sam. It always had to be you."

Sam looked up and Lucifer was gone. He turned his head and saw that Willow was awake.

"Sam?" She said softly, her voice laced with sleep. She looked up at him with a worried gaze. "I felt a disturbance… was someone here?"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat his cheek pale from having Lucifer in the room taking on Jessica's form.

"Sam." She slowly sat up on the couch running her hand through her hair. "What is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Sam I'm a witch… I felt a change in the air… someone was here weren't they in a way?"

Sam nodded his head weakly.

Willow slowly got up to her feet and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. She squeezed his arm lightly. "Was it who I think it was?"

Sam didn't reply to Willow as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Sam was Lucifer here?"

Sam nodded his head weakly.

Willow took a soft breath and rubbed his arm. "Come on… let's get you to bed." She said slowly leading him towards his bed. She slowly helped him into the bed before joining him in the bed.

"Willow what are you…."

"Shhh… you need sleep… you won't get any if Lucifer is plaguing your mind." She told him softly as she moved lightly on the bed making herself comfortable. She pulled the blankets up over them. "Me being next to you will help. Lucifer won't come for you if I'm here…"

"But… how…"

"Leave that to me Sam." She said softly giving him a soft look.

Sam took a shaky breath.

"Sam… it'll all be okay. I promise." She said softly as she turned to face him. "I'm here to help... that's what white witches do."

Sam moved a bit closer to her unsure if that was what she had meant.

Willow slowly wrapped her arm around him. "It's okay Sam…" She said softly looking up into his eyes. "You can cuddle up with me."

Sam's cheeks flushed a little bit in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that Willow was doing this like it was easy for her. It wasn't for him due to the fact that she was Bobby's goddaughter and Bobby would have his head if he ever did something to hurt her.

"Sam rest… don't overthink this."

Sam slowly closed his eyes hoping that with her there, sleep would come easily to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 3 of Mad World. I hope that you guys liked it. I'm hoping to update soon with the next part, but I don't have a set schedule for any of them. So I'll update as soon as I can. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. Until next time guys.


End file.
